(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping cart accessory and more particularly, to a crutch assembly for selectively attaching with a shopping cart.
(2) Description of Related Art
Shopping carts have long been known in the art. Shopping carts are typically carts that are pushed around stores and/or aisles to allow a shopper to accumulate material prior to checking out of the store. As our population has aged, the number of people that are ambulatory yet may require some support while walking has increased dramatically. Such people are also, in many cases, self-reliant and would prefer to do their own shopping if possible.
As an aid to shopping, several grocery stores or other marts provide customers with motorized carts that can be driven around the store. The motorized carts allow mobile customers to visit and shop in the desired store. A problem with such carts however, is that are expensive, require constant charging, and are prone to breakage and costly repairs. Further, the motorized carts do not allow a shopper to “walk” around the store, which may be desired and, in some cases, provide therapeutic or necessary exercise to individuals.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a support system for a shopping cart to allow an individual to utilize the shopping cart while providing some ambulatory support to the user.